mwgfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Audrey Horne
Audrey Sherilyn Horne (ur. 13 maja 2009 roku w Oksfordzie) - angielska artystka, przede wszystkim piosenkarka i wokalistka zespołu Shpongle, jak również kompozytorka, autorka tekstów, producent muzyki, osobowość filmowa (aktorka, producent filmowy), DJ, pisarka i poetka. Pierwsze dziecko Sherilyn Fenn i George'a Horne. Jej matka jest wybitnym profesorem historii i pracuje od kilkunastu lat na Uniwersytecie Oksfordzkim, natomiast ojciec był astronautą i pracował w NASA; od ponad dziesięciu lat wykłada fizykę kwantową na Uniwersytecie w swoim rodzinnym mieście, gdyż z wykształcenia jest również fizykiem teoretycznym. Audrey ma młodszą siostrę, Georginę, od której jest strasza o prawie dziewiętnaście lat. Horne jest najbardziej znana z działalności swojego zespołu, ale w swoim dorobku posiada także trzy solowe longplaye, jak również dwie EP. Według ostatniego raportu, sporządzonego w 2046 roku, gwiazda sprzedała jak dotąd 275 milionów płyt. Brała udział w licznych programach telewizyjnych, nierzadko dochodząc do półfinału, a w końcu sama dostała program do prowadzenia w telewizji WonderTV. Szerokim echem odbiły się także jej premiery filmowe; artystka często robi remake starych filmów, bo, jak sama mówi, chce przedłużyć okres świetności produkcji, które kocha. Jest też aktorką filmową i serialową; współpracowała z takimi producentami filmowymi, jak Nana Osaki, Magdalena Smith, Claire Reveillèr czy Aveyron Sackville. Mniej znane są jej książki czy, jak dotąd niewydana oficjalnie, poezja. Od lat zajmuje się także prowadzeniem firmy Shpongle remix, która remiksuje utwory znanych artystów. Współpracuje z innymi piosenkarzami przy ich płytach, przejmując nierzadko rolę producenta muzycznego. Sama pisze teksty i komponuje muzykę do swoich utworów. W 2034 roku otworzyła swoją własną galerię sztuki pod nazwą Absurd Museum w Marsylii, a w 2036 zorganizowała Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy, który był pierwszym tego typu przedsięwzięciem w świecie show-biznesu. Jest również jedną z czterech założycielek Neon Magazine, tuż obok Allegry Mach, Mariah Carey i Samanthy Harris. Wczesne życie i początki kariery thumb|left|184px|Zdjęcie dwunastoletniej Audrey HorneAudrey od najmłodszych lat interesowała się muzyką. Jak sama nieraz mówiła, całe swoje dzieciństwo poświęcała dwóm rzeczom - nauce lub komponowaniu muzyki. To właśnie połączenie tych dwóch z pozoru niemających ze sobą zbyt wiele wspólnego dziedzin sprawiło, że na późniejszym etapie swojego życia zdecydowała się pójść w psybientowe brzmienie. Jako mała dziewczynka podczas pobytu u dziadków często wychodziła na skarpę, która znajdowała się przy samym brzegu Morza Północnego, i wsłuchiwała się w dźwięk rozbijającej się o skały wody. Najdoskonalszym artystą była dla niej właśnie natura. W wieku osiemnastu lat Audrey nagrała demo - album muzyczny "Immortal" - na którym po raz pierwszy zaprezentowała swoje umiejętności wokalne; wcześniej występowała jedynie w londyńskich klubach, pracując jako DJ. Na jej nietuzinkowe podejście do tworzenia muzyki zwrócił uwagę jeden z właścicieli takich klubów i zaproponował jej nagranie kilku swoich autorskich kawałków w studio muzycznym związanym z niezależną brytyjską sceną rockową. Angielka miała jednak swoje własne marzenia i zdecydowała się zerwać współpracę, całkowicie poświęcając się muzyce z gatunku ambient. W swojej twórczości powracała jednak wielokrotnie do psychodelicznego rocka. Założyła zespół wraz z trójką przyjaciół i pasjonatów muzyki elektronicznej, po czym rozpoczęła prace nad pierwszym materiałem w dorobku Shpongle. Tak właśnie powstała wydana 02.12.2029 EP "Are You Shpongled?" pod skrzydłami wytwórni Muppengodkif Records. Prawie rok później do sklepów trafił debiutancki album grupy zatytułowany "Tales Of The Inexpressible", na którym znalazł się m.in. duet z Liv Skjetne. Tym krążkiem wokalistka utorowała sobie drogę do wielkiej sławy i z szarej myszki nagle zmieniła się w gwiazdę dużego formatu. Magazyn Artful ocenił album na cztery z pięciu gwiazdek i podsumował płytę komentarzem: "Genialne brzmienie". Tym razem Audrey udało się zwrócić na siebie uwagę i, choć droga przed nią nadal była długa i kręta, dzięki znajomościom, jakie zawarła, miała odrobinę łatwiej. Kariera '2030-2033: Era "Hot & Famous"' thumb|Kulisy programu "Hot & Famous" (pierwszy sezon)Jescze przed debiutanckim albumem zespołu, Audrey napisała kryminał pod tytułem "Queen", który zdobył przychylne recenzje krytyków literackich i stał się jedną z najlepiej sprzedających się książek spod pióra Horne. Do kin trafił także pierwszy film artystki - "Alien" - remake filmu "Obcy - ósmy pasażer Nostromo". To właśnie wtedy początkująca gwiazda nawiązała współpracę z Agatą Ranas, która stała się znakiem rozpoznawczym produkcji science fiction mającej dwie części (druga część wypuszczona została pod nazwą "Aliens"). Krótko po tych wydarzeniach do sieci trafiły dwa teasery zwiastujące album "Tales Of The Inexpressible", które wywołały rewolucję w świecie muzyki niezależnej. 27.12.2030 na półki sklepowe trafiła druga EP zespołu - "The Narakas: Purgatory Of Mind", która skupiała się wokół tematyki buddyjskich piekieł. Audrey w wielu wywiadach zawsze powtarzała, jak duży wpływ i znaczenie na jej twórczość ma kultura Indii. W tym samym czasie Shpongle wydało niezależny singiel pod tytułem "Transmission48: A Part Of A Whole", który opowiadał się przeciwko rasizmowi i był projektem stworzonym na potrzeby pewnego konkursu muzycznego pod przewodnictwem Rose Fannigan, do zorganizowania którego koniec końców nie doszło. thumb|left|Zdjęcie promujące minialbum "I Am Nephthys"We wspomnianym okresie Audrey spróbowała po raz pierwszy swoich sił w telewizji i zgłosiła się do pierwszej edycji programu "Hot & Famous". Program emitowała stacja WonderTV, a na jego czele stała Mariah Carey, która była zarazem pomysłodawcą projektu. "Hot & Famous" skupiało się na wyszukiwaniu młodych, uzdolnionych ale nieznanych jeszcze artystów z całego świata. W konkurencji znaleźli się m.in. Natalia Kills, Vivienne Zinnete, Vivien Patridge, Francisco czy Candice Heatherton. W tym samym czasie do kin trafiły dwie kolejne produkcje Audrey - thrillery "Psycho" i "Vertigo", a pół roku później - "The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari" i "Nosferatu: A Symphony of Horror", w których role główne zagrał bliski przyjaciel Brytyjki, japoński piosenkarz HYDE. 28.10.2031 swoją premierę miał również kolejny longplay od Shpongle, zatytułowany "Conjunction", na którym znalazły się znane już fanom zespołu gatunki, takie jak ambient i dark ambient, ale i totalna nowość - drum'n'bass. Wkrótce miało się okazać, że jest to kolejny gatunek, w którym grupa sprawdza się znakomicie, a dowodem na to były ich kolejne projekty muzyczne - EP "I Am Nephthys" oraz albumy "Actions Of The Mind" (z którego to pochodzi utwór "Perverse Party", który po raz pierwszy w historii Shpongle podbił szczyty największych list przebojów, m.in. Radio Hot 100 Hits), "Acid Trip pt1: Psychedelic Experience" i "Acid Trip pt2: Around My Drugworld". Na dwóch ostatnich widać było szczególny wpływ substancji psychoaktywnych, pod działaniem których znajdowała się Horne, pisząc teksty i tworząc muzykę. Mimo, iż Audrey ciężko pracowała, by osiągnąć sukces, nie wpłynęło to w żaden negatywny sposób na jakość jej prac w "Hot & Famous". Sama piosenkarka często mówiła, że jest w takim momencie swojego życia, kiedy ma mnóstwo energii i głowę pełną pomysłów. Dzięki profesjonalnemu podejściu prowadzącej programu, Mariah Carey, uczestnicy pierwszej edycji zostali świetnie wypromowani, biorąc udział w wielu ciekawych wydarzeniach, m.in. grając role w filmach u najlepszych producentów filmowych. W jednym z nich, "Valentine" produkcji Sparky, zagrała także Audrey. Ciężka praca, jaką się wykazała, przyniosła w końcu upragniony, ale mimo wszystko nieoczekiwany sukces - Brytyjka w 2033 roku wygrała w finale z bardziej znaną Candice Heartherton, stosunkiem głosów widzów 59% do 41%. Właśnie wtedy, po raz pierwszy w życiu, napisała także sama scenariusz do swojego filmu - "Gold-Plated Butterfly" - który powstał zresztą na potrzeby samego programu. Był to dla niej ogromny przełom w karierze i zapoczątkował nowy rozdział w jej życiu. '2033-2035: Shpongolism, Absurd Museum i pierwszy solowy krążek' thumb|Grafika przedstawiająca Audrey Horne, wykorzystana przy teaserze do albumu "Church of Shpongle"Po sukcesie w programie, Audrey pierwszy raz w swojej karierze udzieliła wywiadu dla dużego czasopisma. Propozycję dostała od Rafaela Vergi, jurora "Hot & Famous", twórcy magazynu muzycznego "Fresh". Tym samym Horne została gwiazdą miesiąca siedzemdziesiątego czwartego numeru gazety (3/3035). Miała także otrzymać posadę w redakcji magazynu tworzonego m.in. przez Carrie Bradshaw; niestety, projekt nie wypalił. W drugiej edycji programu "Hot & Famous" Brytyjka zajęła zaszczytne miejsce jurora. To właśnie wtedy gwiazda zaprzyjaźniła się z Allegrą Mach, amerykańską piosenkarką, która w zastępstwie za Sparky również oceniała prace uczestników. 23.03.2034 światło dzienne ujrzał kolejny, szósty już album studyjny zespołu. Przez wielu uważany przez długi czas za najwybitniejsze wydawnictwo w historii grupy, "Church of Shpongle" był trance'ową dedykacją dla fanów Shpongle, odtąd potocznie nazywanych wyznawcami Shpongolismu. Na krążku doskonale widać nawiązania do takich psychodelików, jak chociażby sławne LSD. Całość została spowita nutką mistycyzmu i mimo niepopularnego gatunku, jakim był wówczas trance, płyta zaskarbiła sobie tysiące nowych fanów. Dwa miesięce później Audrey wraz ze Shpongle nagrała EP "Codex Yoalli Ehecatl" we współpracy z Freją Nystrom, która w tamtym czasie była jedną z najgorętszych debiutantek muzyki niezależnej ostatnich miesięcy. thumb|left|280px|Zdjęcie promujące Absurd Museum16.09.2034 w Marsylii miało miejsce otwarcie Absurd Museum, galerii sztuki należącej do Audrey. Nie była to jednak typowa galeria - budynek został wybudowany głęboko pod ziemią, a drzwi wejściowe zastąpiono klapą, której wzór zaprojektował jeden z najwybitniejszych artystów naszych czasów, Włoch Cirillo Verdi. To jednak nie wszystko - obiekt został podzielony na kilka pięter, jednak podział ten nie miał nic wspólnego z odseparowaniem od siebie dzieł powstających w oparciu o poszczególne nurty czy kierunki w sztukach plastycznych. Chodziło o wzbudzenie różnych emocji u odwiedzających galerię, takich jak przerażenie, smutek czy niepokój. Galeria skupiała się przede wszystkim na dziełach niebanalnych, z dużą przewagą groteski i oczywiście, jak sama jej nazwa mówi, absurdu. Dużo symboli, innowacyjne techniki malarskie, ciekawe ujęcie nawet najprostszych tematów - tego właśnie mogą się spodziewać odwiedzający Absurd Museum. 26.11.2034 na potrzeby promowania galerii, Audrey wypuściła swoją nową produkcję, "Evviva l'Arte!" (Niech żyje sztuka). Wkrótce potem Audrey ogłosiła na swoim oficjalnym profilu informację o tym, że od jakiegoś czasu pracuje nad swoim pierwszym solowym wydawnictwem. Krążek "Torn Words" ukazał się 17.02.2035 i znajdowały się na nim duety z m.in. Aaronem Stevens, Nadyą Cubbins, Allegrą Mach, Terrym Fault czy Amber Heard. W dużej mierze dzięki tej doborowej obsadzie Horne stworzyła coś całkowicie odmiennego od swoich poprzednich wydawnictw. Mimo obaw fanów Shpongle, artystce udało się zachować swój własny styl muzyczny i pierwotne brzmienie, co było nie lada wyczynem, porównując do siebie tak skrajne gatunki, jak ambient i indie rock. Płyta muzycznie była niezwykle lekka, a od strony tekstowej przemawiała do słuchaczy przede wszystkim humorem i satyrą zmieszanymi z odrobiną naiwnej, dziecięcej refleksji. Wydawnictwo zostało ciepło przyjęte również przez krytyków. Kariera filmowa gwiazdy również osiągnęła kolejny etap, gdyż artystka zagrała po raz pierwszy w produkcji "Sleepiness" autorstwa Magdaleny Smith, jednej z największych producentek filmowych wszechczasów, a do kin właśnie trafił jej kolejny horror, zatytułowany "Necessity". '2035: Początek "Shpongle remix" i Neon Magazine' thumb|Przed siedzibą "Shpongle remix" w LondyniePonad miesiąc po premierze solowego wydawnictwa Audrey, na rynku ukazał się pierwszy remix album zespołu Shpongle pod tytułem "Alien Remixed". Właśnie w tym czasie swój start miała też firma remiksująca wokalistki. "Shpongle remix", bo tak się nazywała, swoją siedzibę miała w Londynie. Z racji, iż sam zespół był wybitnym przedstawicielem muzyki elektronicznej, na klientów nie trzeba było długo czekać. Firma odniosła ogromny sukces i do dnia dzisiejszego z jej usług korzystają gwiazdy największego formatu. W tym samym czasie współpraca między Audrey a Terrym Faultem zaścieśniła się. Ta dwójka znała się już wcześniej, a Horne pojawiła się na albumie Terry'ego "Anatomy" (był to pierwszy krążek, na którym Audrey pojawiła się gościnnie), użyczając swojego głosu w utworze "Hard Heart", jednak dopiero od tego momentu muzycy zaczęli ze sobą regularnie współpracować. Niedługo po tym, Audrey nagrała także kawałek "South Carolina" na płytę "Geneviev" Nadyi Cubbins. To jednak nie był koniec listy artystów, z którymi Brytyjka zaczęła współpracę nad jakimkolwiek projektem. Między Audrey Horne, Allegrą Mach, Mariah Carey i Samanthą Harris narodziła się nić porozumienia i po pewnym czasie wspólnego obradowania gwiazdy podjęły decyzję o przywołaniu do życia nowego magazynu pod nazwą Neon. Nawet teraz niewiele osób zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że Audrey była odpowiedzialna nie tylko za felietony w czasopiśmie, ale stała również za postacią tajemniczej Meduzy, która prowadziła dział z recenzjami muzycznymi i filmowymi. Redakcja Neon Magazine uznała, że lepiej zachować tą informację w tajemnicy, z uwagi na nie zawsze pozytywne recenzje, jak również w obawie przed prośbami czytelników odnośnie zrecenzowania ich wydawnictw. Dzięki temu Meduza miała mieć wolną rękę i nie musiała działać pod presją. '2035-2036: Międzynarodowe Festiwale i drugi solowy album' thumb|left|148px|Artystka na Międzynarodowym Festiwalu Filmowym w Paryżu, 2036 rokJeszcze w 2035 roku, Audrey zagrała rolę w filmie "What Happened In South Dakota", który wyszedł spod pióra Adama Levine. Niedługo po tym wydarzeniu, artystka wydała drugi solowy album, "Disease of the 21st Century", który w treści i przesłaniu był o wiele cięższy od jej pierwszego tego typu wydawnictwa. Znalazł się na nim m.in. duet z Davidem-A, a także utwór "Élan Vital", w całości zadedykowany żonie piosenkarki, Nadyi Cubbins. Kilka miesięcy później zakończono prace nad drugą edycją programu "Hot & Famous". Jednak Brytyjka nie miała w planach zwalniania tempa, a przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz. 05.03.2036 w kinach pojawiła się kolejna produkcja autorstwa Horne, dramat polityczno-psychologiczny "Judgment". Mimo kontrowersyjnego tematu, film osiągnął ogromny sukces komercyjny. 4 sierpnia tego roku powstała także pierwsza komedia autorstwa Audrey, "Modern Knight", dotykająca tematu zagrożeń czyhających na nas w Internecie. Kilka tygodni wcześniej, artystka zagrała w dwóch superprodukcjach Magdaleny Smith - w filmie "Plain Truth" i serialu "And Then What Did You Feel?", w którym wcieliła się w postać tajemniczej barmanki. Na początku października, na półki sklepowe trafił singiel "Master's Doubt" Terry'ego Fault, do którego tekst piosenki napisała Angielka. Tym samym plotki na temat ich współpracy okazały się prawdziwe. Horne miała w planach na 2036 rok projekt "Ask yourself about YOURSELF", jednak nie doczekał się on realizacji. Nie wiadomo, czy artystka całkowicie porzuciła ten pomysł, bo nigdy więcej o nim nie mówiła. W tymże roku miała miejsce również premiera Międzynarodowego Festiwalu Filmowego w samym sercu Paryża, którego pomysłodawcą i główną organizatorką była Horne. Było to pierwsze takie wydarzenie w świecie show-biznesu i zebrało niezwykle pochlebne opinie z uwagi na wyjątkowe atrakcje i ciekawy system nominacji. Zainteresowanie było tak ogromne, że Audrey obiecała przemyśleć sprawę zorganizowania Międzynarodowego Festiwalu Muzycznego. Był to początek Międzynarodowych Festiwali, których legenda trwa po dziś dzień. W Neon Magazine powstał nawet specjalny dział przeznaczony na sprawy organizacyjne tego eventu. '2037: Kontrakt z SoonioStudios i "Adventure"' thumb|Nagrania do "Adventure" miały miejsce w PradzePod koniec 2036 roku Audrey zagrała w kilku mniejszych produkcjach (m.in. "Circus of Death" czy "The Story of Carolina"). W 2037 roku Brytyjka zdecydowała się wziąć udział w programie "Fashion Victim". Zajęła drugie miejsce, przegrywając z samą Erin Mach. Mniej więcej w tym czasie zgłosiła się też do lokalnego konkursu "Queen of Fashion", który wygrała. We wrześniu tego samego roku świat obiegła tragiczna wiadomość o przedawkowaniu przez artystkę morfiny, a sama Horne trafiła na odwyk w szpitalu psychiatrycznym znajdującym się w Pradze. To wydarzenie wyjaśniało, dlaczego tak aktywna dotąd piosenkarka nagle przestała pojawiać się w mediach, a jej jedynymi większymi osiągnięciami w tymże roku było nagranie solowej EP "A Thousand Thoughts Per Second", która doczekała się w niedługim czasie remix albumu ("A Thousand Thoughts Per Second Remixed"), oraz gościnny udział w tworzeniu albumu Maroon5 "Voluptuous". Podczas, gdy Audrey została poddana niecodziennej terapii przy pomocy LSD pod czujnym okiem psychiatrów, artystka pracowała także nad kolejnym albumem, mając do dyspozycji studio nagraniowe udostępnione przez wytwórnię SoonioStudios, z którą podpisała wtedy po raz pierwszy kontrakt. Dzięki temu powstał kolejny longplay Shpongle - "Adventure", który swoją premierę miał 22.10.2037 i stał się przełomem w karierze zespołu. Tym samym przejął tytuł najlepszego krążka w historii grupy, odbierając go "Church of Shpongle". Mniej więcej w tym samym okresie do sieci wyciekła piosenka "Blink", nie umieszczona wcześniej na żadnym wydawnictwie artystki. Dotykała ona problemu uzależnienia Horne i, mimo jej depresyjnego oddźwięku, stała się hitem Internetu. Światło dzienne ujrzał także album Terry'ego Faulta, "JEWELS", którego producentką była wokalistka Shpongle. '2038-2041: Przerwa w muzyce, Neon Awards i powrót Shpongle' thumb|left|Na planie jednej z produkcji do programu "Movie Maker"Tuż po odbyciu terapii i ukończeniu kampani promujacej krążek "Adventure", Audrey podjęła decyzję o tymczasowym zawieszeniu kariery muzycznej i skupiła się na rozwoju w innych branżach show-biznesu. W 2038 roku artystka wzięła rozwód ze swoją pięcioletnią żoną, Nadyą Cubbins, co w niedługim czasie doprowadziło ją do depresji. Mimo ciężkiej sytuacji, gwiazda zdecydowała się wziąć udział w programie "Master of Rumors", z którego jednak po kilku tygodniach zrezygnowała, mimo, iż była jednym z faworytów. Wtedy też w sklepach pojawiła się płyta projektu Keke Palmer pod tytułem "Keke & Lulu vol. 2: Trapped in Electric Wonderland", na której to piosenkarka ostatni raz przed długą ciszą udzieliła się wokalnie. Audrey brała także w tym czasie udział w drugiej edycji programu "Movie Maker" emitowanego na kanale stacji WonderTV, jednak zrezygnowała tuż przed samym finałem. Jednym z najwiekszych hitów w programie okazał się serial Horne pod tytułem "Circle". Artystka zapowiedziała dalsze prace nad produkcją, jednak szczegóły nadal nie są nikomu znane. Także w redakcji Neon Magazine nastąpił rozłam i magazyn przestał pojawiać się regularnie na rynku. Jeszcze w 2038 roku została po raz pierwszy zorganizowana gala Neon Awards, której przewodniczyły Allegra Mach, Harajuku Bitch i Mariah Carey. Horne zgarnęła wtedy pięć statuetek (kategorie: Artysta/artystka roku Wielka Brytania, Artystka 2037/38, Alternatywny artysta/artystka 2037/38, Alternatywny album 2037/38, Najlepsza aktorka pierwszoplanowa), a jej osoba była nominowana w aż dziesięciu kategoriach. Zapewniło jej to ogromny rozgłos i pokazało, że mimo przerwy, jaką sobie zrobiła, jej fani nadal na nią czekali, a era wyznawców Shpongolismu trwała w najlepsze. W 2041 roku pojawiły się plotki o rzekomych spotkaniach Audrey ze swoją ex-żoną, Nadyą. W końcu dziewczyny zostały przyłapane razem w barze w Miami, z którego udały się na lotnisko w oczekiwaniu na samolot zmierzający do Tokio. 24.05 świat obiegła wiadomość o ponownych zaręczynach obu pań. Niedługo po tym wydarzeniu, Shpongle powróciło do świata żywych i wypuściło na rynek nowy album - "Outlands" - w całości utrzymany w psybiencie, a sama Horne pojawiła się gościnnie na płycie Osi "CLAIRICISM". Zagrała również w superprodukcji Mariah Carey "Let Me Fall". Jej kariera znowu nabierała dawnego tempa. '2041-2042: Era "Amazon" i "The X Performance"' thumb|292px|Zdjęcie z sesji promującej album "Amazon"Audrey Horne pojawiła się pod koniec 2041 roku w pierwszej części produkcji pióra Minji Kim i Nicholasa Scofielda pod tytułem "Alligator Blood", która odbiła się szerokim echem na świecie. Następnym dużym wydarzeniem, w którego organizacji pomogła, było Urban Music World Awards 2041, pod przewodnictem Lynn Macos i Jude Wright. Zdobyła na niej także dwie statuetki w kategoriach Najlepszy artysta europejski i najbardziej prestiżowej - Nagroda Publiczności. Był to dla niej kolejny wielki sukces komercyjny. 09.03.2042 na półki sklepowe trafiło nowe wydawnictwo Shpongle, album "Amazon". Był to kolejny kamień milowy w historii grupy; przed jego premierą miała miejsce ogromna kampania promująca, która polegała na wklejaniu pewnego tekstu na swoje profile przez największe artystki show-biznesu. Krążek był dodatkowo promowany przez pięć pięknych kobiet, które wybrała sama Audrey Horne. Na liście znalazły się Samantha Harris, Nadya Cubbins, Mariah Carey, Samantha Beach i Bellatrix. Oryginalny tekst promujący krążek możecie przeczytać poniżej: "Jesteśmy Amazons i oto jest nasz dekalog. Jeśli zranisz mnie lub kogoś mi bliskiego, doświadczysz mojego Rain of Vengeance, wyrzucę w Ciebie salwę Poison Javelin, które będą niczym Double Swing dla Twojego zmęczonego serca, a na koniec odczujesz konsekwencje Big Bad Voodoo, które odprawię w Twoim imieniu. Z moją miłością obdarzam się Inner Sight, nocą okrywa nas Smoke Screen, nasze uczucia są tak samo gorące i impulsywne jak Volcano, choć osoby z zewnątrz mogą myśleć, że posiadamy Iron Heart. Jesteśmy tak samo dzikie, nieujarzmione i niebezpieczne jak Plague of Spiders, ale całe życie poszukujemy Monastery Gate, za którymi będziemy mogły odpocząć, odbyć Spirit Walk i połączyć się na zawsze z Tainted Sun, stając się jedną z najpotężniejszych Valkyrie. Póki jednak jesteśmy obecne w tym świecie, wysyłamy w świat swoją muzyczną Immolation Arrow, mierzymy się z innymi w Valley of Snakes, i zarażamy naszą twórczością niczym Rabies." Wkrótce po tym wydarzeniu ruszyły castingi do programu "The X Performance", którego prowadzącą została Brytyjka. Program był nadawany na kanale stacji WonderTV i osiągnął spory sukces komercyjny. W skład jury weszli tacy muzycy, jak: Anine, Bootylicious, Cornel, Diana Beach i Veronique Reveillèr. thumb|left|Audrey na premierze filmu "Hannibal", 2042 rokDo kin miała także trafić trylogia autorstwa Horne, oparta na historii Hannibala Lectera. Pierwsza część pojawiła się 24.04.2042, a jedną z głównych ról zagrał w niej Herbert Morris, znany i ceniony na całym świecie muzyk i aktor. W maju swoją premierę miał film "The Silence of the Lambs", natomiast w czerwcu do sklepów trafił dawno wyczekiwany krążek Bartholomewa Cubbins, "THIS IS THE END", na którym znalazł się utwór "Calm Before The Storm", w którym to Audrey i Erin Mach udzieliły się wokalnie. Również w tym samym miesiącu fani solowej Audrey mieli niespodziankę i do sprzedaży trafiła nowa EP artystki zatytułowana "Perfect Drug", w całości zadedykowana Nadyi Cubbins i utrzymana w industrial rock, a ostatnia część trylogii, "Hannibal", zawładnęła branżą filmową. W sierpniu pojawiła się także płyta Avery Fox "Army Of My Gurls", na trackliście której znalazła się piosenka z gościnnym udziałem Audrey Horne. Tego samego roku miała miejsce premiera serialu "Femme Fatales" od Alexandra Grimes oraz filmów "Destroyed Identity" od Roksany DeWitt i "Dirty Dancing" od Alessandry Milito; we wszystkich tych produkcjach zagrała Audrey. Był to więc bardzo dobry rok dla artystki, jeżeli spojrzeć na to pod kątem rozwoju jej kariery aktorskiej. Również wtedy Angielka wraz ze swoim przyjacielem, Terry'm Fault, założyła wytwórnię muzyczną knock.knock i zajęła się produkowaniem albumów początkujących gwiazd, takich jak Amethyst czy Gaspare DeLuca. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie Audrey zaczęła także pisać artykuły do Scan Magazine. '2043-2046: Kolejna przerwa w karierze i odrodzenie' W pierwszej połowie 2043 roku, Audrey Horne pojawiła się w powracającym na rynek Neon Magazine, a w Scan Magazine została twarzą okładki i gwiazdą numeru. Zagrała również epizodyczną rolę w kolejnej części "Alligator Blood", a w produkcji Emily Didonato, "Bright Young Things", wcieliła się w jedną z głównych postaci dramatu. W styczniu do sprzedaży trafiło nowe wydawnictwo Osi, "Dear Lover", a w kwietniu "Rebellion" od Anine; na obu krążkach wokalistka Shpongle udzieliła się wokalnie (była to druga płyta Osi, na której znajdujemy kolaborację tej gwiazdy z Audrey). 17.11 pojawił się na półkach sklepowych dziesiąty już krążek Shpongle - "Modern Shaman", który z miejsca podbił serca słuchaczy muzyki niezależnej na całym świecie. Po tych wydarzeniach, piosenkarka ponownie zdecydowała się odciąć na jakiś czas od świata show-biznesu. Wolny czas poświęciła na podróże po świecie. Ten okres wokalistka Shpongle nazywa swoją "medialną śmiercią". W świecie muzyki pojawiła się ponownie w 2046 roku, a 27.01 miała miejsce premiera jej trzeciego solowego krążka "Reincarnation". Był to od dawna zapowiadany bardzo osobisty projekt artystki, podsumowujący każdy etap jej dotychczasowego życia. W związku z tym, mimo iż Audrey nigdy nie mieszała solowych wydawnictw z muzyką Shpongle, siłą rzeczy musiała dodać do krążka elementy ambientu i drum'n'bass. Mimo trzyletniej przerwy, Horne poinformowała fanów, że w tamtym czasie nie tylko odpoczywała czy zwiedzała różne zakątki świata, ale także pracowała nad "Reincarnation" i dopiero kiedy była gotowa na pokazanie światu swojego nowego dzieła, zdecydowała się wrócić z hukiem. Życie prywatne Audrey Horne urodziła się w Oksfordzie w Wielkiej Brytanii, a wychowywała w Londynie. Jej matka, Sherilyn Fenn, wykłada historię starożytną na Uniwersytecie Oksfordzkim, a ojciec, George Horne, pracował jako astronauta w NASA; z wiekiem jednak porzucił ten zawód i zajął się badaniem fizyki kwantowej. Z tego względu, iż rodzice artystki byli w ciągłych rozjazdach, Audrey spędziła połowę swojego dzieciństwa u dziadków. Cała jej rodzina jest wyznania Kościoła anglikańskiego, z tym, że sama gwiazda w wieku 21 lat odeszła od tej wiary i od tej pory nazywa siebie agnostyczką kierującą się ideami buddyzmu. Jej siostra w 2045 roku również wkroczyła do świata show-biznesu, wywołując tym faktem niemałe zamieszanie. Otóż kilka lat temu Audrey przedstawiła całemu światu swoje dwie siostry - Crystal i Goldie - które były bliźniaczkami. Dziewczyny zagrały w kilku produkcjach, nagrały debiutancki album i... zniknęły. Słuch po nich całkowicie zaginął, ale nie wywołało to żadnego zdziwienia, gdyż nie od dziś wiadomo, że praca w show-biznesie jest ciężka i nie dla każdego. W 2045, w redakcji The MWG Times, pojawiła się osiemnastolatka, która wyznała szokującą prawdę światu o tym, jak Horne zmanipulowała mediami i okłamała swoich fanów. Według jej słów, Crystal i Goldie nie są siostrami gwiazdy muzyki alternatywnej, a jej dalekimi kuzynkami z USA, którym Audrey w ten sposób załatwiła szybką i bezbolesną przepustkę do świata muzyki i filmów. Sprawa do dzisiaj nie jest wyjaśniona, a media wciąż czekają na odpowiedź liderki Shpongle. 'Pierwsze małżeństwo z Nadyą Cubbins' W latach 2029-2031 Audrey Horne była związana z Detlefem Roth, mało popularnym muzykiem ze Stanów Zjednoczonych. 12.11.2029 w Aix-en-Provence na świat przyszedł ich syn, pierwsze dziecko Audrey, Maximilien Nathan. Taka jest przynajmniej wersja oryginalna, bo według różnych plotek ojcem Maximiliena jest bliżej nieokreślony brytyjski muzyk i producent filmowy. W 2030 roku para wzięła ślub. Ich małżeństwo przetrwało zaledwie rok. Przyczyną rozstania miało być podobno ograniczanie Audrey i jej kariery przez Detlefa. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie Brytyjka spotkała amerykańską gwiazdę Nadyę Cubbins. Dziewczęta zaprzyjaźniły się ze sobą i postanowiły wspólnie spędzić w 2032 roku wakacje w Japonii. I właśnie wtedy ogłosiły całemu światu, że są oficjalnie parą, co wywołało małe zamieszanie, gdyż Horne nigdy publicznie nie mówiła o tym, że jest orientacji homoseksualnej. Wielu uważało to za eksperyment obu pań, który raczej prędzej niż później miałby się zakończyć rozstaniem, jednak następnego roku gwiazdy wzięły ze sobą cichy ślub. Była to jedna z najpilniej strzeżonych ceremonii w całym show-biznesie, stąd też nie jest nam znana jej dokładna data. Jeszcze przed ślubem obu piosenkarek, Nadya zdecydowała się adoptować czarnoskórą dziewczynkę w październiku 2032 roku. Również Audrey zyskała prawa do adopcji nad Destą Mosley (tak nazywała się nowa pociecha Amerykanki). Okazało się później, że gwiazdy planowały mieć ze sobą dziecko, ale zapłodnienie in vitro ciągle je zawodziło i właśnie dlatego zdecydowały się podjąć decyzję o wcieleniu dziewczynki do swojej rodziny. Mimo wszelkich przeciwności losu, kilka miesięcy później zabieg się udał, a co za tym idzie, Nadya w końcu była w upragnionej ciąży. 04.12.2033 w Londynie na świat przyszła zdrowa dziewczynka, która otrzymała imię Chaya Ansley. Dzięki nowoczesnej technologii, dziecko posiadało cechy i Audrey, i Nadyi. W 2037 roku gwiazdy wywołały skandal podczas walentynkowego rejsu po Amazonce, gdzie zabawiały się ze sobą na oczach paparazzi. Nagranie wyciekło do Internetu i bardzo szybko stało się jednym z najczęściej oglądanych filmików. Już wtedy mówiono o tym, że związek piosenkarek przeżywa kryzys, jednak po tym wydarzeniu wszyscy przestali wierzyć w te plotki. Okazało się jednak, że tabloidy miały tym razem rację - w 2038 roku para wzięła ze sobą niespodziewany rozwód. Nawet najbliżsi znajomi i przyjaciele dziewcząt byli w szoku, gdyż powszechnie uważano, że Audrey i Nadya tworzą jedno z najzgodniejszych małżeństw w show-biznesie. Znalazły się nawet w rankinku Scan Magazine "Najpiękniejsze pary show-biznesu" jako jedyna para homoseksualna. Horne wpadła w głęboką depresję, z której leczono ją prawie dwa lata. Po rozwodzie, Audrey spotykała się m.in. z Martinem Merry i Charlotte Troyą, jednak nowy związek stworzyła dopiero z Alessandrą Milito, z którą była ponad rok. W 2039 roku dziewczęta ze sobą zerwały. 'Uzależnienie od morfiny' Jeszcze przed plotkami o kryzysie w związku Audrey i Nadyi, w 2037 roku, media co jakiś czas spekulowały na temat dziwnego wyglądu i zachowania Brytyjki. W pewnym momencie paparazzi udało się wejść na imprezę, na której znajdowali się m.in. Vivien Patridge, Gaspard Chancellor, Terry Fault, jak i sama Horne. Doszło do ogromnego skandalu, w którym to jedną z głównych ról grała właśnie angielska piosenkarka. Okazało się, że gwiazdy sprzedawały małym dzieciom kokainę (a dokładniej mówiąc crack). Całe to wydarzenie zostało sfilmowane i sfotografowane przez fotoreporterów The MWG Times. 05.09.2037 Audrey Horne została znaleziona nieprzytomna przez członka swojego zespołu, Louisa Alexa Castro, w swoim apartamencie w Los Angeles. Wtedy też członkowie Shpongle przyznali, że gwiazda miała już od jakiegoś czasu problem z narkotykami. Okazało się, że piosenkarka przedawkowała morfinę, która w zbyt dużej ilości wywołała depresję układu oddechowego. Lekarze podali wokalistce nalokson, lek znoszący działanie narkotycznych opioidów, ratując w ten sposób jej życie. Po niedługim czasie od incydentu, gdy artystka przestała podawać sobie morfinę, ujawnił się w pełnej krasie zespół abstynencyjny. Podobno stan Brytyjki był tak ciężki, a uzależnienie fizyczne tak poważne, że dziewczyna dosłownie rzucała się po podłodze, rwąc sobie włosy z głowy i krzycząc na cały szpital. Lekarze musieli działać szybko i podać Audrey małą dawkę opiatu, który skutecznie zwalczył objawy odstawienne. Horne nie zdecydowała się na tradycyjne leczenie swojego uzależnienia metadonem, który jest powszechnie stosowany w ośrodkach podczas leczenia uzależnień od heroiny. Miesiąc później, kiedy liderka Shpongle wyszła ze szpitala, podjęła decyzję o odwyku w Pradze, gdzie została poddana kilku sesjom, podczas których podawano jej duże ilości LSD. Jak sama często powtarzała, z uzależnienia udało jej się wyjść nie tylko dzięki sztabowi świetnych lekarzy i dobrej terapii, ale również dzięki wsparciu, jakie otrzymała od Nadyi i bliskiej przyjaciółki, Samanthy Harris. 'Drugie małżeństwo z Nadyą Cubbins' thumb|Sesja z drugiego ślubu Audrey Horne z Nadyą Cubbins na IslandiiW 2041 roku Audrey i Nadya ponownie się ze sobą zeszły. Media nazywają to wydarzenie "Powtórką z rozrywki", gdyż, tak samo jak za pierwszym razem, dziewczyny wyjechały do Tokio i właśnie tam ogłosiły światu, że znowu są ze sobą. Niedługo po tym, 24.05, Audrey zaprosiła swoją ukochaną do Senegalu, na przepiękną wyspę Gorée, gdzie miała zamiar się jej oświadczyć. Dzięki zwykłemu przypadkowi okazało się, że Nadya również wybrała sobie ten dzień na oświadczyny. Koniec końców były to podwójne oświadczyny, które są jednymi z najbardziej romantycznych w historii show-biznesu. Po oświadczynach, podczas wspólnego wyjazdu do Chin, Audrey i jej partnerka starały się o kolejną adopcję - tym razem chińskiej dziewczynki, Xiao Lan Wang. 22 września przyznano im prawo do opieki nad Azjatką, która tym samym zmieniła swoje nazwisko na Horne. 24 listopada tego samego roku artystka zorganizowała wystawę obrazów swojej narzeczonej w Absurd Museum, na którą zostały zaproszone największe gwiazdy show-biznesu, jak również przyjaciele i rodzina pary. Mimo trwającej sielanki, dziewczęta nagle się ze sobą rozstały w pierwszej połowie 2042 roku i odwołały zaplanowany ślub. Tabloidy w tamtym czasie snuły plotki o rzekomym romansie Audrey z Claire Reveillèr, który miał być przyczyną zerwania zaręczyn przez Nadyę. 13.04.2042 wszyscy byli świadkami zażartej kłótni, jaka wywiązała się na birdie Brytyjki i Nadyi Cubbins. Dziewczyny podobno rozeszły się w dobrych relacjach i miały ze sobą utrzymywać kontakt, jednak negatywne wypowiedzi na temat Horne w "On The Spot" w Scan Magazine spowodowały, że pomiędzy wieloletnimi partnerkami wybuchła prawdziwa wojna. Wkrótce po tym wydarzeniu miało miejsce szereg dziwnych i niejasnych sytuacji, jak na przykład to, że Horne miała podobno zakraść się do apartamentu Amerykanki w Miami i próbować ją zabić. 10 maja na birdie gwiazd pojawiły się identyczne wiadomości - "I'm PREGNANT… What do I do now?!" - które zresztą wywołały niemałe zamieszanie. Po śledztwie ekipy The MWG Times na jaw wyszła zaskakująca informacja - gwiazdy tuż przed rozstaniem, 20 lutego, zostały poddane zabiegowi w Instytucie Medycznym Harvarda, który został poprzedzony serią skomplikowanych badań. Dziewczęta wymarzyły sobie coś na kształt połączenia ich DNA w komórce jajowej, dzięki czemu ich dziecko mogłoby posiadać cechy obu matek. Oczywiście, dawca nasienia nie był oficjalnie znany. Zabieg od strony technicznej się udał, choć metoda w tamtym czasie dopiero raczkowała, a nastawienie lekarzy było, delikatnie mówiąc, sceptyczne. Właśnie dlatego, że szanse były naprawdę niewielkie, obie gwiazdy zdecydowały się użyczyć swojej macicy, w nadziei, że któraś z nich zajdzie w ciążę. Jakież wielkie było ich zdziwienie, gdy okazało się, że i u Audrey, i u Nadyi pojawił się zarodek! Kiedy wiadomość obiegła świat, nikt nie wiedział, jaki będzie dalszy rozwój wypadków; Audrey od jakiegoś czasu była w związku z nowym partnerem, Milo Vegą, natomiast Nadya związała się z Samanthą Harris. Nikt nie spodziewał się, że 7 czerwca, jak gdyby nigdy nic się nie stało, zostaną rozesłane zaproszenia na ślub dziewcząt. Okazało się, że cała akcja była zaplanowana i miała na celu podgrzanie atmosfery przed uroczystością obu pań. W taki oto sposób, 08.06.2042, Audrey i Nadya wzięły po raz drugi ślub, a cała ceremonia odbyła się w mroźnym Reykjavíku. Pod koniec tego samego roku, w Wigilię Bożego Narodzenia (24.12), rodzina Cubbins-Horne powiększyła się o dwie nowe pociechy - Dallas Moirę i Douglas'a Theodore. Mimo niepewności lekarzy, bliźnięta przyszły na świat całkiem zdrowe, a sama Dallas została nazwana przez Audrey "spadkobierczynią dorobku Shpongle", o czym mówi m.in. utwór "Successor", który znajduje się na solowej płycie artystki "Reincarnation" (2046). Skandale i spekulacje Mimo, iż Audrey Horne nigdy nie próbowała osiągnąć sławy bazując na skandalach, umyślnie czy nie, uczestniczyła w kilku pewnych wydarzeniach, które media nazywają skandalicznymi. Kategoria:Brytyjskie piosenkarki